Hidden in These Lies
by hotchnissminds
Summary: A package arrives at the BAU that threatens to expose the relationship of two FBI agents. [Set five months after 13x04 "Killer App"]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So I want to start off by saying that this story is going to be replacing 'Who Said Being a Step mom was Easy' since I have put that story on long term hiatus.**

 **I've noticed that there aren't many Luke/Emily stories out there, which surprises me, so I want to do something about it since I love the thought of them together!**

 **So I hope you enjoy the story!**

 **Summary: A package arrives at the BAU that threatens to expose the relationship of two FBI agents.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters, if I did, there would be more Luke and Emily scenes on screen:)**

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

It was like every other day at the Behavioural Analysis Unit. People came in, sat down at their desks, and did their work. Everything was at a good pace. It was early morning, Emily, as per usual arrived first. Then came in Spencer and Tara who just so happened to have arrive at the same time. Then JJ, then Luke, Matt and Penelope arrived shortly after. And lastly Dave, who was uncharacteristically late on that particular day, but no one thought twice about it.

Dave opened the glass doors and walked into the crowded bullpen, he saw JJ and Matt listening to Spencer ramble about god knows what, Dave chuckled to himself, Spencer Reid wasn't your average adult, all the more reasons to love him. Luke, Penelope and Tara were in the break room making coffee, which left Emily and himself. As he walked up the stairs that led to his and Emily's office he quickly looked through her window on the way passed and smiled seeing her engrossed in paperwork.

He walked into his office and dropped his briefcase on the end of his desk. He was about to open his briefcase to take out his files, when he saw a large envelope on his desk. He frowned when he picked it up and started to examine it. There wasn't any writing on it, it was completely blank, no name, no return address, nothing. His eyes lifted away from the envelope and onto his desk, trying to think of anyone who could've sent it. Joy would've written on it and Kai would without a doubt draw on it like he always did.

He couldn't think of anyone else who would send him anything, he shook his head and headed out of his office and over to Emily's. He knocked twice before receiving a 'Come in' from inside. He went inside, never taking his eyes off the envelope.

"Morning Dave." Emily said.

"Morning Emily..." He trailed off, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, this had really bewildered him.

Emily looked at him with concern crossing her features. "Dave? What's going on?"

"I don't know... I just received this." He said holding up the envelope.

She took it from him and looked at it, then flipped it over. "Huh, that's odd... any idea who sent it?"

He shook his head. "I can't think of anyone who would send something that... plain."

Emily looked like she was thinking for a moment. "You don't think... an unsub... sent it, do you?" She asked, it was evident on her face that she was just as confused as he was by this.

"Maybe... it makes sense. I mean only an unsub would purposely write nothing on the front."

She nodded her head. "Alright, gather up the rest of the team into the conference room, we should see what this is together, whether it's nothing to worry about or a potential case."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

A few minutes later, the entire team was gathered in the conference room except for Dave and Emily.

"What do you think this is about?" Luke asked the rest of the team. Penelope hadn't received any information about a case so to say they were confused would be an understatement.

"I have no idea ..." Tara said shaking her head.

"I saw Rossi go into Emily's office, he looked kind of out of it." Matt said.

Just then, the two people in question walked into the conference room, they team knew it had to be serious since neither of them sat down.

"I know you guys are probably confused." Dave started. "So I'm going to explain. This morning when I arrived at my desk, I saw this." He said slightly raising his right hand which was holding the envelope. "As you can see it has nothing on it, so it could be something completely harmless, or it could be something we need to look into and if it is, it's easier to open in front of all of you." The team all nodded, now understanding what the round up was for.

Dave took a moment to watch the team, before he flipped over the envelope and started to rip open the sealed top. A second later he put his hand inside, and pulled out what looked to be like a stack of large printed out photographs. His eyebrows knitted together when he looked at the photo that was on top of the stack, he then began slowly flipping through a couple more, after going through a few he stopped and sighed, bowing his head down. The team frowned, they couldn't see what the photos were, but it couldn't be good if it had gotten that reaction out of Dave.

Emily stepped closer to him. "Dave? What is it?" she asked him, reaching out to take the photos from him so she could see what they were.

He quickly put them back in the envelope and looked Emily in the eye. His eyes clearly told her 'Are you sure you want to see this?' even though he knew she'd find out anyway. She nodded slightly. He sighed again and unwillingly passed the envelope to Emily. She gave him a final glance before taking the photos back out of the envelope. She gasped loudly as she took in what she was seeing. _'This can't be happening.'_

She then rapidly began flicking through each photo, carelessly putting each photo at the back of the pile as she flipped through. She started breathing heavily and looked as if she were about to pass out at any moment. It was very clear to the team that she was panicking but what was shocking them most was that she was doing nothing to conceal her feelings like she normally would, it was just raw emotion. She suddenly stopped looking through them when she reached a certain photo, she just stared at it, her mouth agape. She looked up at the team with a wild look of panic and before anyone knew it, she had scarpered from the room, unknowingly dropping and scattering the photos on the round table, before running down the catwalk and into her office, slamming the door shut behind her and sitting in her desk chair with her head in her hands.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The team all stood frozen in shock, staring in the direction of where Emily fled the room.

"What just happened?" JJ asked, breaking the silence.

The team snapped out of their state of shock and simultaneously looked down at the photos that were spread across the table, seeing what was on them that caused such a reaction from their friend.

All of their jaws dropped and eyes widened when they took in what they were seeing. On one of the photographs that were near the top, was a clear image of Emily and Luke walking down the street at night holding hands, Emily was wearing a knee high, black dress and Luke was wearing a suit. Then there was another photo beside it that looked as if it were taken from inside of Luke's house, they were sitting on his couch, Emily's head resting in his lap while he ran his fingers through her hair as they were watching something on his tv. Next to that photo was one of them sitting in the small cafe near Emily's apartment, they were holding hands on the table, and smiling at each other. Their eyes glided over to the photo that was on top of the rest, the one that had caused Emily to run from the room. It made everyone's eyes water.

It was of Emily and Luke laying on their stomachs in bed, the bed sheet draped loosely around their naked torsos. They had their heads laid on one of their arms, facing each other with their free hands joined together beside them. The camera's angle didn't show anything except the top of them and their faces, and the team could see the love and affection radiating from them as they looked lovingly into each others eyes.

Around these photographs had to be at least fifty more, all of them resembled the same thing. They were either of them kissing, hugging, out on dates, walking down the street together, them in bed, walking Roxy or just them at work, sitting at their desk.

The team all looked over to Luke, who had his hands covering his mouth staring at the desk, his jaw tensed and fury in his eyes, it looked like he was about to hit the first thing that came into contact to him. But behind the anger, the team could see hurt and embarrassment. His friends, his family had just seen his most private and intimate moments in the worst way possible.

"Luke..." Spencer said quietly. Ever since he had joined the team, Spencer had become the little brother Luke never had. They were really good friends and it was obvious that Spencer was shocked by the new discovery that Emily and Luke were together.

Luke shook his head before he stood up abruptly, almost knocking over his chair at the speed. He opened and closed his mouth several times but no words seemed to come out. At this point, his anger had almost completely disappeared and was replaced with embarrassment. His cheeks were starting to go a light shade of pink, he quickly turned away from them so they wouldn't see the tears slowly pooling in his eyes. He couldn't believe he and Emily had been outed like that, they were planning on telling the team at their own pace, but whoever took the photos of them had other ideas.

"I.. I need to go..." He didn't even bother finishing before he was out the door. The team watched as he ran over to Emily's office. They saw him knock a few times, then place his ear against the door and began to say something to get her to unlock the door.

Seconds later they saw Emily quickly stand up from her chair to go unlock the door, opening it and pulling him inside before relocking it and practically jumping into his arms, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck making sure to hold him close to her. Luke gently started rubbing her back and rocking them slightly from side to side, burying his face in her hair. He looked up for a second and saw the team watching them, so he slowly reached forward to shut the blinds.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

As Luke raced down the catwalk to Emily's office, all that was on his mind was making sure she was okay, he wanted to shield her from the humiliation. He wanted to tell her everything would be okay, even though he knew it wasn't.

He knocked on her door waiting for her reply. Nothing. He knocked again. Nothing. Luke placed his ear against the door, the palms of his hands resting on the smooth wood. As he listened carefully, he could here the quiet sobs that were escaping her lips and his heart broke.

"Em? It's me, let me in." Luke pleaded with her. It was silent. Then all of a sudden he heard rustling from inside and heard her unlock the door, before swinging it open. He barely had time to look at her before she had pulled him inside her office and had the door shut and re-locked.

Just as Luke turned around, Emily had thrown herself into his arms, clinging onto him for dear life. He wrapped his arms around her, rubbing smoothing patterns over her back and rocking them gently as she cried silently into his shoulder. As he looked up from burying his face in her hair, he saw the team watching them from the conference room, so he moved forward slightly and pulled the rod to shut the blinds to her office, giving them more privacy.

After a few minutes of them just comforting each other, he gently pulled back and took her face in his hands. She looked up at him with tears still threatening to escape her eyes, so he leaned down and kissed her.

As his lips softly caressed hers, he felt the tension easing from her body. Her hands eventually lowered until they were resting on his waist. He heard her sigh, and pull away. She stayed still for a moment, keeping her gaze on his chest, she was afraid that looking him in the eye would open the floodgates again.

"What are we going to do Luke?" She said, her voice cracking slightly.

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

"I mean..." She broke their contact as she moved over to sit in her desk chair, balancing her elbows on her knees and her hands clasped together as she bowed her head. "What are we going to do now the team knows were together? Hell, there is a massive possibility that one of us has a stalker!" She paused, shaking her head. "Luke... Cruz is going to be pissed... Partners dating? A subordinate dating another subordinate? It's frowned upon but it happens. But a superior dating a subordinate? It's strictly prohibited, we could both get fired!"

Luke sighed heavily. He walked over to her, until he was standing in front of her and bent down on one knee, taking her hands in his.

"Em, the team will understand, and if they don't I'll make them understand, I promise. And as for Cruz, the team will fight for us, they may not know why we did this, but they're our best friends, they're our family, they wouldn't let us get fired and do nothing about it. And anyway, there is a chance Cruz won't fire us as long as we stick to certain rules. And if it doesn't look good, I'll quit."

Emily's head snapped up from where they were staring at her hands to look at him in awe and shock. "Luke... I... You can't do that for me..."

Luke gave a light chuckle. "Emily, we've been together for five months and I care about you deeply, I know how hard you worked for this job, you've wanted this since you were a kid-"

"So have you." She pointed out as she cut him off.

"Maybe so, but there are plenty of opportunity's for me out there. You on the other hand have finally gotten your dream job, your unit chief of the Behavioural Analysis Unit Emily, I'm not about to let you throw all of this away." Luke said sincerely. Emily shook her head and tightened her grip on their hands.

"Luke..." She trailed off, she couldn't grasp the idea of Luke quitting his job just so she could keep hers. No man had ever treated Emily the way Luke treated her. He was loving and affectionate and he always put her first, she never thought she'd want a man who would take care of her, but it was one of the many reasons why she loved Luke, he did just that.

"Emily we'll talk about this when the time comes, right now all we need to worry about is finding out who took those photos of us."

She nodded her head slowly and sighed. "Yeah..." she paused, biting her lip. "I can't believe this is happening."

"I know Em, I think we need to let the team help us the best they can, they can help find this guy." He said as he stood up from his kneeling position and helped her up off her chair.

"I know, It's just going to be awkward and I don't know how to face that..." she said honestly as she stood in front of him, still tightly clinging to his hands.

He gave her a small smile before taking her in his arms. He'd never admit it, but having her in his arms was one of his most favourite things. Whenever he felt down and in need of comfort, just having Emily in his presence calmed him instantly. If he could, he'd make sure that she never left his hold.

Luke softly brushed aside her bangs and laid a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"I promise no matter what happens Em, I'll always be here so don't feel like you need to put up your walls and compartmentalise what you're feeling, tell me, that's what I'm here for." He told her while he used the pad of his thumb to trace small patterns over her face.

She didn't say anything, instead, she leaned forward and put her hand at the back of his head as she brought his lips down to hers.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

A few minutes later, both Emily and Luke had made their way back into the conference room where they were met with silence.

Emily drew a shaky breath and pursed her lips. She crossed her arms over her chest, like this was the only way she could protect herself from any humiliation.

"I know that you guys probably have a lot of questions..." Emily started slowly, as if she was testing how she sounded before carrying on.

"And you can ask them, just not now. Now I think it's best we start on finding out who sent the package." She said, this time more confidently but still uneasy.

Everyone nodded, still trying to process everything they had discovered that day.

"Dave, you saw absolutely nothing? You have no idea who sent this?" Emily asked him.

Dave stuck his hands in his pockets and shook his head. "No, nothing. Garcia check security footage from this morning, maybe they picked up video of who sent this."

Garcia looked at him for a second before nodding vigorously and began typing furiously on her laptop. A few seconds later Garcia had pulled up footage from that morning and enlarged it on the screen in the conference room. Everyone watched as Garcia sped up the video and watched carefully to see if they could see anyone.

Minutes later, the team were still watching the screen when Reid quickly said. "Garcia stop the footage a second."

Garcia quickly paused it and looked at her quizzically.

"Did anyone else see that?" Reid asked the group of profilers as she gestured to the screen.

"See what?" Luke asked.

Reid leaned down beside Garcia from where she was standing and looked at her laptop.

"Garcia rewind it a few seconds and slow it down." Reid told her. Garcia nodded and quickly did as asked.

They all re watched the footage and were all surprised when they saw the screen go black for not even a second, before the video appeared again.

"Did you guys see how the screen went black? On fast speed it would've only shown for a millisecond but I was lucky enough to notice it. And after the footage reappeared the frames had moved. See here-" He said pointing to the receptionist. "He was at the other side of the desk before the screen goes black."


	2. Chapter 2

So here is chapter two:) Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've had

major writers block and I also suck at writing case fics so I'm entering new territory writing this fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I don't own criminal minds or the characters.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"So your saying that the footage of the person who sent the package has been erased?" Matt asked Reid pointing at the conference room screen.

"Yes. Whoever did it must have some serious skill. They would of had to hack into the security cameras without alerting anyone and they'd have to have the technical skills to erase footage and make it look smooth as if nothing had happened." Reid finished.

"So we have nothing." Emily stated exasperated.

"We just have to keep digging, there will be something, we just have to find it." Tara assured her.

Emily nodded and sighed, she hoped the tape would've given them something, anything that could have given them any indication as to who this guy was.

"Well I'm going to get this to the crime lab," Rossi said pointing to the envelope in his hand. "Maybe this guy isn't as smart as to wear gloves." He gave Emily's shoulder a reassuring squeeze before leaving the room.

"We've got to treat this like any other case. We profile him, we find him." Emily told the group, her stoic expression quickly masking her face. It was clear she was distancing herself from them, making sure to show no emotion.

"Em-" Luke started, but was cut off by Emily.

"Not now." She said giving him a soft but stern look. He bit his lip, a habit he'd picked up from her, and stopped talking. He knew the look she'd given him, it was her saying "we'll talk about it later" without words.

She was silent for a moment, gathering her thoughts.

"Look, we need to keep this quiet. If Cruz finds out we're investigating this without his consent, or god forbid sees those photos... I'll more than likely get fired... and maybe Luke too." She told them. She was dreading the next few days. She had no idea what would be revealed, it was bad enough that her and Luke's relationship had been so badly exposed, what else was going to happen? There were a lot of things about the two of them that she and Luke wanted to keep between themselves, how much of that would be out in the open over the course of the next few days?

Everyone in the room nodded, the last thing any of them wanted was for Emily or Luke to be fired. After Stephen's death, the group of profilers bond had gotten even closer, if it were even possible.

"Good. Now lets get back to work."

"First we need to figure out how long our unsub has been watching you, do you think one of you could recall when the first of these pictures were taken?" Matt asked addressing both Luke and Emily.

Luke studied the photos intently, his arms crossed stiffly over his chest. A few seconds later he leaned forward and picked up one that had caught his eye.

"This one was taken recently." Luke said pointing to the photograph, "It was on Sunday, Em had picked up breakfast and we were getting ready to eat." He shuffled around the photos some more, careful not to mess them up to much.

"And this one had to have been taken months ago," He said indicating to a photo of them at a restaurant. "We've been together roughly five months and it looks like this one was taken only a few weeks after we got together. I remember on one of our first dates I took her to that restaurant for the first time, we've only went there once." Everyone in the room felt a twinge of sadness at the revelation of how long the two of them had been in a relationship, but decided to put it aside, now wasn't the time.

"So this guy has been watching us for what, four months?" Emily said incredulously.

"It would seem so." Luke mumbled, barely audible as his eyes roamed over the other photographs scattered all over the table.

"How did I not notice?" Emily asked, her once shocked face turning into one of unmissable anger.

"Emily... I didn't notice either." Luke said comfortingly, stepping closer to the brunette. He placed a hand on her shoulder in attempt to help calm her, he hated seeing her so upset and angry, deep down he was feeling the same, all he wanted was to lash out and hit something but he kept a cool facade, he needed to stay strong for Emily.

"Maybe so, but after all the undercover ops, after all the disturbing cases you'd think I would've sensed it. I was trained to notice when something wasn't right and to watch my back, and look where we are now! I'm a profiler! I should have noticed someone was watching us!" She sat down in the chair she was leaning on and angrily put her head in her hands.

Luke could see how tense she was, her jaw was clenched and her shoulders rigid, it took all of his self control not to pull her into his arms and never let go, but he knew that would probably end up with him getting a broken nose. If they were alone, he knew from experience that she would gladly open up to him and let him hold her, but as they were surrounded by the team, she wanted to be as professional as possible. She didn't want them to see her break down or think she relied on Luke's comforting touch. Luke was the only person in the world she found she could be completely herself around, she would let her inner nerd come out, she would tell him what was worrying her or what had her in a daze but she felt reluctant to be anything but professional with the team under such serious circumstances.

"Em this isn't your fault." Luke said seriously.

Emily put her hands down on the table and shook her head, her gaze fixed on her fingers that were anxiously picking at her nails. After a moment of awkward silence, JJ spoke up.

"Do you guys have any idea who this could be? Any enemies that particularly stand out?"

"JJ with our job it could be anybody." Emily sighed.

"I know, but what about personal enemies? From your old jobs, exes or... I don't know, old friends with a criminal history. Anyone who _could_ have done this."

Emily's body immediately stilled. _It can't be_ him _can it?_

 _No, no Emily he's in jail, has been for eighteen years._

 _But he could be out._

 _You would have been told._

 _Not necessarily._

Emily shook her head from her internal debate. "No, I can't think of anyone." She said, surprised by how confident she sounded. "Luke? What about you?"

He shook his head. "Anyone who I thought could have done this is in jail as far as I'm aware." 

"Damn it, uh Garcia is there anyway you can find the deleted footage?" JJ said.

"Yeah but if this guy is as good as I think he is, it's gonna take some time."

"How long are we talking?" Emily asked her.

"Maybe a couple of hours? It really depends on how far this guy has went to cover his tracks."

Emily nodded with a defeated sigh. "Alright, get started on recovering it, the rest of us will see what else we can find."

Garcia nodded and got out of her chair with her laptop securely tucked under her arm. "Got it captain." She grabbed her phone and quickly left the room, perkily walking off to her office.

"Alright. So this unsub left nothing else for us to see. No note, just the photos, what's that telling us?" Tara said.

"That he wants to stay hidden." JJ said.

"Exactly, but why take the pictures? Stalking is a pretty difficult crime to get away with, he could've easily been caught, or you guys could've found the cameras he'd placed around."

"So he's also pretty confident in himself. Maybe he's committed crimes like this before." Reid said.

"I'll go ask Garcia to check reports that have been made that are similar to this." JJ stated as she got up from her chair and made her way towards the techs office.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Hey Pen." JJ said as she entered Garcia's lair.

"Hey blondie, I have good news and bad news. Good news is I've started recovering the footage, bad news is that this sicko is smart, he's covered his tracks well. It's gonna take a while."

JJ sighed in disappointment. "Ugh that sucks. I just want this to be over already, I can see this is tearing Emily up inside."

Garcia's sigh matched JJ's. "I know, I hate seeing her so... out of it."

The two blondes were silent for a moment. "What can I do for you JJ?"

"I need you to look into any reports that have been made that are similar to this case. We think the unsub has done this before."

"All of them?" JJ nodded. "Jayje that's going to be a lot."

"I know but you can narrow it down by saying that the offender only took pictures at first, these reports may not be helpful now as we don't have much to go on, but we don't know if this guy will evolve, as we build his profile we'll find more information and it may help us find him."

"Alright, let's see what we can find." Garcia said and she began typing furiously at her laptop.

JJ took the seat next to Garcia's and sat in silence. The only sound in the room was their breathing and the sound of the techs perky nails clicking away on her keyboard.

Suddenly she stopped typing and turned to face JJ with a look of confusion on her face.

"Pen?"

"Why do you think they never told us?"

JJ pursed her lips and shook her head. "I don't know."

"We've all been best friends since the day Emily walked through that door. Five months is a long time not to tell your best friends that there's a new man in your life."

"Pen I think it's more than that. Don't get me wrong I'm equally as hurt as you are by their revelation... but I understand. Emily's the unit chief, this kind of relationship is forbidden, no one knows what could've happened if the higher ups find out. And Emily's always been a closed off person, she likes keeping her private life private. If I were in their shoes I would've done the same thing."

"I know but I still wish we knew, but I guess I'm just happy she's happy. I know I've been harsh on Luke since he's joined the team but I can tell he's a good guy. I mean did you see the way he comforted Emily in her office? The love in his eyes could be seen from a mile away! And I've never seen Em so relaxed before, I think it's good for both of them."

"I know." JJ smiled.

The two were silent with smiles on their faces, until Garcia smirked and looked back up at her friend.

"So when do you think the wedding will be?" She said raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

"Penelope!"

Garcia chuckled. "What? Are you seriously surprised that I'm dreaming about a perfect Lukily wedding?"

JJ furrowed her eyebrows. "Lukily?"

"Uh duh. That's their ship name!"

JJ continued to look confused.

"Oh my god Jayje have you seriously never read fanfiction?" Garcia said squinting her eyes at JJ.

"Pen what the hell is fanfiction?"

Garcia groaned and shook her head. "You know what never mind. But don't try and tell me that their wedding wouldn't be _perfect!"_ Garcia said, closing her eyes dreamily as if this would help prove her point.

JJ nodded her head and raised her eyebrows. "It would."

"I mean can you imagine Emily getting married? It would be amazing! Her gorgeous raven hair all curled and pretty, ooh and not to mention how _stunning_ she would look in a wedding dress-"

JJ cut off the tech before she passed out from excitement. "Pen breathe!"

"Sorry." She said sheepishly. "I've always wanted her to find her happy ending, and I think she's finally found him."

"I know. After all the crap she's been through she deserves it. Let's just find the son of a bitch whose doing all this."

"Ah yes." Garcia said turning back to one of her many computers and continuing to type. "Uh yeah like I guessed there are _a lot_ of results."

"Okay send them to me and the rest of the team. Thanks Pen." JJ got up and started heading towards the door.

"Not a problem girlie, oh and Jayje?" Garcia said, turning in her seat.

"Yeah?" She said turning back to face her friend.

"Take care of our girl and newbie."

JJ chuckled. "Of course Garcia." And with that JJ walked out of Garcia's office and back up to the conference room where the rest of the team were.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"As I suspected, there have been _a lot_ of reports made that are similar to this case, when we have more to go on we can ask Garcia to narrow the list down." JJ said as she re-entered the conference room.

"Well at least that's something." Emily sighed.

"Has anyone heard anything from Rossi?" JJ questioned.

"Not yet but I assume he'll be back soon."

"I can't believe we haven't got anything yet." Luke said in defeat.

"We'll find something. This can't be all this guy has planned. I mean, what would be the point of taking and sending all those photographs if this was all he wanted to do. That would just be one massive waste of time." Tara reasoned.

Emily nodded. She turned her head to the left as she saw a figure approaching them.

"Speak of the devil."

Rossi entered the room. "I come bearing good news." The way he said it had the team questioning what he meant, his voice didn't match his words. Considering he said he had good news, he didn't sound happy about it.

"But?" Emily said.

"It's not great news." He said sadly

"I think any form of good news is better than what we have now."

"Well apart from mine and Emily's fingerprints, the analyst downstairs found a partial, but it unfortunately wasn't enough to identify."

Emily groaned in frustration. "And how is this good news Dave?"

Dave smirked. "You didn't let me finish. The good news is that if we find a suspect, the analyst thinks we should be able to match up the partial fingerprint with the suspects."

"That's great." Emily said. "Too bad we have nothing on this guy." A bitter laugh escaped her lips as she put her face in her hands.

"I know but we know now that when we _do_ find this guy we have the prints to make sure it's him."

"I guess. I just wish he wasn't so determined to stay hidden."

"Don't we all. But we're going to catch this guy, no matter how long it takes, we just need to stay focused. Now you know what I think we all need to do?"

"What?" Emily said, her voice sounding exhausted.

"Go home."

Emily was about to protest but Dave held up his hand and continued before she had the chance to get a word out.

"Go home and get some rest. All of you. We can start tomorrow, level headed and ready to catch this guy."


End file.
